


Silesse's Beauty

by phineas81707 (bethany81707)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, Prostitution As Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/phineas81707
Summary: Silvia wanders the streets of Silesse, only to be snapped off them by her nephew- as it turns out, she still has her home in the castle.





	Silesse's Beauty

“Twenty-eight… thirty… wait…” Silvia muttered, counting her earnings in a back alley. She didn’t have a particularly great head for counting, but she had done it so many times that she was fairly confident she could count right. Especially when she had to think about her next meal with this money.

“Getting worse by the day...” she cried, trying not to draw attention to herself. She was desperate for money, sure, but she was ever vigilant of being kidnapped and enslaved. Besides, even if she was found by someone willing to pay, she needed food before she was ready to provide. At the very least, the large boxes beside her concealed her from passersby.

“I guess I’ll have to go short tonight…” she whispered. Her stomach growled, but she stood up, took her cloak, and made to leave the alley regardless. She couldn’t afford to go hungry. Dancing didn’t earn her as much money as what she did behind closed doors, but she needed to be able justify raising the money to buy enough food to move on. She knew she couldn’t count on one town to sustain her forever. Especially, as Silvia always felt a pang upon realising, now that she had a grey hair or two. She wasn’t getting any younger, and an old lady earned less than a young one.

She looked furtively around, and approached the baker’s. She placed twenty gold pieces on the counter, and took the roll of bread from the man. She began eating as she moved towards a nearby table, savouring the taste of food. It would be a long night tonight.

“Hello,” someone said beside her ear. She jumped, clutching the roll of bread tightly. She didn’t want to drop it. She turned to face the man, a green-haired fellow in a well-made brown cloak over a white outfit. A traveller.

“What do you want?” Silvia asked. The traveller pushed back the cowl of her cloak, revealing her face- still somewhat girlish in spite of her age, framed by green hair done in pigtails.

“Your name is Silvia, right?” the traveller asked in turn. Silvia seized up, scarfing down her roll of bread to free her hands to hide herself, bringing her cloak around her as she folded her arms in front.

“...Yes…” Silvia said, in spite of herself. Her name meant nothing. She was more scared of what someone who already knew it wanted.

“...Would you care to come with me? I promise I won’t touch you,” the traveller asked of her. Silvia considered the offer. True, the man was young, perhaps too much so compared to herself, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take her to someone  _ else _ . She went to say no, but the traveller had reached to his side and pulled out a small cloth. A green scarf her beloved Lewyn had given her, holding her pegasus charm and her current savings. If Silvia lost those… well, the gold would mean she’d have to resort to drastic measures to avoid starving here. Losing the only keepsakes she had of the only time she had ever been loved… she’d lose the will to try.

“...Give those back,” Silvia pleaded. The traveller turned to the package, frowning slightly. He took the pegasus charm, and peered closely at it. Silvia considered making a grab for the scarf and the coins, but she didn’t want to lose the charm.

“Of course. But please… follow me, at least for a short visit. There’s someone who’d love to meet you, and I’m interested in getting to know you, at least a little,” the traveller told her. Silvia looked down in tears. She was right, it seemed. But her life was literally in his hands.

“I’ll come,” Silvia said. The traveller smiled, and gave her a brief hug. He led her away from the village, his arm draped around her shoulders. He took her to a somewhat ornate carriage, and guided her into it, getting her seated on a cushioned seat. He followed her in, closing the door and leaving the two together in the enclosed, though windowed, space. The traveller smiled, and returned the scarf. She opened it, and counted the coins. It was all there. Though with a carriage like this, the man this traveller served was certainly not wanting for coin.

“Don’t worry… no one’s going to hurt you,” the traveller told her. Silvia looked down, and took the pegasus charm into her hands. In her resolution to look away, she missed the sullen expression that passed over the traveller.

* * *

 

When the carriage door opened, the traveller jumped out, and held out his hand. Silvia took it and came down beside him, reasoning leaving the carriage was in her interest. She looked around- she was in a white-stoned castle, somewhat familiar to her. A woman, also with green hair, ran up to them, looking between the two with a frown on her face. It was… anger, of some sort, but not fierce.

“Who is she?” the woman asked.

“This is Silvia. Tell Hermina to make room for one more if he can,” the traveller said. The woman turned to Silvia, a faint smile beginning to form, before turning and obeying his order. Silvia, too, gave a small smile- perhaps being owned by this man wouldn’t be as awful as she thought. She still turned to the castle’s gate, but it was closing.

“Fee?” the traveller called. Fee seemed to be a woman, as she ran up to him. She had a lance in her grasp, but looked fairly similar to the other woman.

“...Is she…” Fee asked, beginning to slightly stammer.

“Yes, Fee. She also seems a little anxious. I want to make a quick detour to read up about her before dinner, so I want you to keep an eye on her until then,” the traveller requested. Fee nodded, and the traveller pulled his hand away, leaving into the castle. Silvia took a step back as Fee approached her, eyeing the lance warily.

“...Anxious? You’re  _ scared _ . Poor thing…” Fee muttered, holding out her hand. Silvia closed her eyes, only for a gentle caress to reach her cheek instead of a hard slap.

“I’m going to put my lance back, and then I’ll take you to get washed up. Got it?” Fee said. Silvia nodded, and Fee ran off. Silvia tightened the scarf a little more, and darted towards the castle gate. She looked around, trying to find a smaller exit, but nothing stood out.

“Hey!” someone called. Silvia’s head whipped around, but a guardsman’s hands grabbed her from behind, careful to be grasping only her arms. The scarf fell to the ground, and Silvia gasped. Another guard ran up, and scooped it up, peeking inside.

“Let it go!” Silvia cried.

“Just checking your pegasus was all right, lass…” the guard told her. Fee came bolting back, smiling nervously as the guards stepped back, returning the scarf.

“What do you need so desperately that you run so fast?” Fee asked.

“My freedom!” Silvia spat, starting to shrink back. Fee froze, letting out a gulping noise.

“...You think we’ve kidnapped you… oh, Sety…” Fee muttered.

“Then what do you want with me?” Silvia asked. Fee smiled nervously.

“I believe that’s best explained with Sety around. Now come. Let’s get you washed up for dinner,” Fee told her. Silvia followed behind her, still nervous but beginning to trust Fee.

* * *

 

Fee led Silvia into the dining hall, and pulled back a seat. Silvia waited for Fee to sit down, but she was smiling at her expectantly. The girl who met her at the gate, the one who looked like Fee but for some very slight facial tweaks, entered the room, looking at Silvia thoughtfully as she sat down. Silvia looked back at Fee.

“...You can sit down,” Fee told her. Silvia’s eyes widened, and she lowered herself onto the cushioned chair. Sitting at such an elegant table as an equal… at the corners of her mind came memories of sitting with her old lover. But he was gone… and she was left to wander Jugdral…

“My apologies for the crudity of my summons. I had underestimated the impact of what you had been living for the past years,” the familiar voice of the traveller who brought her here said, also entering the room and taking his seat at the head of the table. Silvia thought she recognised something in him…

“Who are you?” Silvia asked.

“My name is Sety, son of Lewyn and King of Silesse, Aunt Silvia,” Sety stated, smiling at her. Silvia seized up, her hands flying to her heart.

“...Erinys’s son?” Silvia asked.

“Yes, Erinys was my mother. Your children aren’t here, though I can call them here if you would like to meet them,” Sety said.

“That’ll be fine for now. Why did you bring me here?” Silvia asked.

“Someone recognised you and brought it to my attention. Aunt Silvia… you still have a home here in Silesse. You don’t need to live on the streets like that,” Sety explained. Silvia blinked.

“You… you’d take me?” Silvia asked.

“Mother cared for you, Silvia. You were ‘a bright spot in a world that was taking those out’. Mother wanted to get you home to Silesse safely after Belhalla, but after the ambush, she lost you… she thought you were dead or captured,” Sety said.

“I was there when she died, Silvia… you were her last words. She did mention Lewyn and Manhya and Sety and all… but her last thought was regretting not being able to save you,” Fee said in a low tone, reaching out her hand. Silvia took it, looking down nervously.

“I thought… I thought Erinys hated me… hated how Lewyn looked at me, and how I looked at him. Hated how he gave me my children as well as hers. Hated having to look after someone so weak, so helpless… so clumsy, so useless… so… unsophistimacated… I ran away. I took the ambush as a chance to run away, to let Erinys live her life without having to drag me along…” Silvia sobbed.

“...It’s not too late, Silvia. Well, it’s too late to make things up to Mother, admittedly, but if you wanted to live in Silesse, taken care of by me instead of my father… I’m more than happy to let you,” Sety stated. The door opened, and Hermina entered the room, followed by a handful of maids holding platters of meat and herbs. Hermina placed hers before Silvia- whatever animal it came from, it looked like a leg. The maids served Sety, Fee and Karin similar dishes, and Sety beamed.

“Think about it over dinner. Hermina makes great duck,” Sety told her, before digging in, perhaps a little unrefined for a king. Then again, Karin was the only one going for ‘refined’, paying undue attention to the way she cut up and ate her duck breast bite by bite. Silvia picked up the knife and fork, and tried to cut a chunk out. She fumbled and dropped the knife, and decided to just pick up the leg with her hands and bite off the meat. Her eyes widened as she swallowed her first bite- after years of living on scraps and cheap bread, she guessed anything would’ve tasted great. But this was an amazing start… all of a sudden, any notion of appearing noblelike went out the window, and she started scarfing down the leg.

“You must’ve been real hungry…” Fee remarked. Silvia swallowed the remainder of the meat in no time flat, remembering to at least take out the bone.

“Y’all have no idea,” Silvia told them. She mopped up the herbs without a second thought, and Fee cut her breast in half, giving Silvia the larger portion. That, too, was relatively quick to go.

“...How hungry did you go?” Karin asked.

“Always had something for dinner, even if it cost me my dancing money. For breakfast, I took scraps if I found any,” Silvia said. Karin blinked, and dropped a portion of her own breast onto her plate.

“Sety, she’s staying here, no question. I think I figured out why Erinys wanted her here too,” Karin said, turning to him. Sety nodded.

“Silvia, I can’t in good faith recommend you return to your lifestyle. If you say you want to, I’m sure Fee and Karin will use all means necessary to keep you under our protection. But, in the interests of keeping my word, I will give you the choice: will you stay here, as a ward of Silesse?” Sety asked. Silvia looked at Fee, who was on tenterhooks, and Karin, who was tilting her head in confusion. She considered telling them that she wanted to return to the streets, making her own living, but years of starvation, fear and sexual exertion had taken their toll- she couldn’t live with herself if she refused this chance a second time.

“Of course, your Majesty,” Silvia said. Sety beamed.

“Fee, find her a room,” Sety ordered, before rising curtly from the table. He took Karin’s hand as he departed, and the entrance of a few of the maids hinted Fee and Silvia ought to do the same.

* * *

 

Fee had an idea which room to give to Silvia, from her time exploring the castle as a child. She took Silvia to a room in the same hall as her own, at the top floor, and pointed out a key on the wall.

“I’m not sure why, but someone installed a door here that locks on the inside. Just lock it behind you before you go to bed, and you can make sure no one tries anything funny on you,” Fee told her.

“Aw, thanks, Fee. Ya didn’t have to, ya know?” Silvia replied, blushing. It had been a while since she had drawled. Customers didn’t find it attractive, and she had gone hungry at least once letting her accent slip.

“Are you OK? Need anything?” Fee asked, leaning in.

“...I’ll be good, Fee. You’ve been so nice already… I just want to sleep, and prove it’s not just a dream,” Silvia said. Fee sighed, stroking her hair softly.

“Silvia, you just keep making me want to hunt down everyone that ever hurt you,” Karin muttered, walking in behind Fee.

“Karin?” Fee asked, looking between her and Sety.

“Karin asked to say good night to you,” Sety stated, nodding his head towards Silvia. Silvia allowed the pegasus knight to approach and hug her.

“Shucks, guys… you’re just as nice as Lewyn,” Silvia said. Sety let out a laugh.

“You must’ve known a very different man. The Lewyn I knew was anything but,” Sety scoffed.

“But still, this is awfully kind of you to do for a woman you barely know. Is there anything I can do for you?” Silvia asked.

“If you must, I’d rather you got into something like cooking or cleaning. Maybe even accounting, but that’s wishful thinking on my part. I just don’t want you thinking you’re still making your living with your body,” Sety told her. Silvia giggled.

“Very much not like Lewyn. He was fine with the idea of me sitting around doing nothing but maybe pleasing him while Erinys was busy,” Silvia said.

“Yeah, well, Lewyn’s  _ dead _ . And I’m not particularly interested in romancing the same women. No offence, but you’re old enough to be my mother. And you’ve even had kids with my father. Sorry, Silvia, but I’m really not interested,” Sety snapped. Silvia shook, and Fee and Karin went in to comfort both.

“...Sorry, Silvia. I’m afraid my father is a bit of a touchy subject,” Sety explained.

“No prob. Makes sense, too. Sorry, your Majesty,” Silvia replied meekly. Sety chuckled.

“You can call me Sety, it’s fine. You’d best get some sleep- I don’t imagine you get much of it in your line of work,” Sety told her, inclining his head as he left. Karin followed him, and after some hesitation, so did Fee.

“I’ll show you around tomorrow, how about that?” she asked. Silvia nodded, and Fee shut the door. Silvia locked it, and turned to the room. She set her pegasus charm on her bedside table, draped the scarf over a hook on the wall, and placed all her coins in a drawer. She slumped into the bed, and the truth of the matter had sunk in. She didn’t need to have sex tonight. Tomorrow, she would have her first breakfast in months. She had people that cared about her- people that would keep her safe. She was almost happy enough to dance, but the contentedness in being able to sleep soundly overwhelmed that urge. Perhaps tomorrow.


End file.
